Vampiric Quadrents
For anyone who knows Homestuck you know about quadrents and red, black and pale romances. its not how humans normally discribe love but it works really well (love is too brod of a term for as complex of emotion as it is. Vampires have diffrent relationships then humans or even trolls though im going to keep with this metaphor of Quadrents and shit which will probably make it easier Donor/Vessel this is normally a AGREEMENT between two people a symbiotic relationship if its working right (both people involved should get something what it is depends ENTIERLY on the relationship bettween the two) These relationships can be pale or red (Red ones are often pretty intense keep in mind alot of ways of feeding are pretty intimate) its the vampires job to make shure to be safe when feeding from them (Specially if your sanguine you make shure your both STD safe that you dont take too much blood that they treat the wound right and are healing ok) but psis are pretty protective too over there vessel they both need to be able to take care of eachother and work well together this is a kind of relationship where you can have more than one truely if its red your only going to have one but you could have a couple pale ones..there just hard to come by its formed by a Agreement and understanding between the two and often at a genuine want to help the vampire from the donor or vessel Drudge When the person being fed off of DOESNT get a choice in the matter (Another word for this is bloodslave) typically obtained threw mind control or infecting (thats "black magic even for a vampire were not going over that here) A drudge will have no choice in the matter if there vampire gives a order they do it, if the vampire wants something there expected to get it. this relationship is really paracidic and a extreame black and not often used anymore. Superinfection Superinfection is between two vampires. its what we use to advance our mutations. when two vampires share blood they gain eachothers skills or attributes or whatever so now a sanguine can have multiple ways of feeding without haveing to rely on blood or a psi can become stronger and have more options as well. its not something done lightly superifection can easily fuck you over as easily as it could help you. vampires are verry choosey of who they super infect with. Mentor A experienced vampire who guides a fledgeling. Its not easy changeing like you do when you become a vampire and theres alot of new things to learn theres alot more to the world than you thought a mentor helps the fledgelings threw it (kinda like a lusis) Adra Another Lusis like thing just this one stays with you even when your not considered a "fledgeling" anymore. there guardians, protectors, often tied to the person themselfs (kinda like a spirit animal?..not really though they dont have to be animals) Kitra Someone who is both Donnor and Vampire this kinda donor is normally pretty pale thought of more like a guardian but theres red ones too. Category:Vampires Category:Quadrents